


Feels

by Sahana_Anand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahana_Anand/pseuds/Sahana_Anand
Summary: Sahana Anand is the name of the author herself who wrote this book. This book is about how she gets to know about Toby Fox's masterpiece named Undertale and decides to play it. It also tells us how she beat the game, developed special bonds with the characters and improved her own personality.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, AND SAHANA IS ME, MYSELF AND I. THANK YOU.
Kudos: 3





	Feels

**_Contents_ **

  * _**Sahana gets ready for school**_
  * _**Sahana's school life with her best friend**_
  * _**What is Undertale??**_
  * _**Sahana tries undertale**_
  * _**The game crashes..............not really**_



  
**_‌_** ** _Author's POV_**

Undertale is an RPG-adventure game about a human who tumbles into the mysterious world of monsters who had sought refuge underground in Mt. Ebott after the war with humans. Although the protagonist throughout the game is depicted as a normal and bland creature, they play an important part in the storyline as they are the ones who are going to decide the fate of the monsters and the fellow humans. But what if this decision is handed over to the author of this anecdote herself???

The second story which I'm going to tell you is one of my experiences with the well-known game named Undertale, and let's be real here; Anyone who plays video games nowadays knows about this role-playing game. It is literally scattered throughout the internet and its fandom is spreading like a wildfire.

Me being a curious creature, tried out the game myself, expecting to find out what is so special about this game, but never knew that this was going to change everything in my life.

Now enough talk, let's dive into the story to find out how the author managed to unravel the secrets of the game and got the 'feels' (Get it?? Because the title of the story is 'feels' " No?? Never mind then hehe)

_** Sahana's POV ** _

"Sahana!!! Sahana!! Come on, it's time for school!!!". "One minute Mummy!!! I'm completing my sleep!!". "Your sleep never completes on time though!!! And the bus is not going to wait for you!!! So get your butt to the bathroom this instant!!!!".

"Argh!!!! Fine!!!" I got out of my bed and entered the bathroom. I first emptied my stomach, then brushed my teeth and then stripped myself to take a nice hot bath. As I was rubbing myself with some soap, my Mom called out to me again.

"Sahana!!!!!". "Damn Mummy!!!! At least let a girl complete her bath please!!!!". "I don't know if the bus is going to wait for you for this Honey!!!!". I groaned from annoyance and got myself washed as quickly as possible. I then wrapped a towel around myself and got out.

I quickly put on my underwear and my school uniform. Then I combed my hair while Mom brought me my morning coffee as it is the only thing which prevents me from falling asleep through 7 hours of priso-- I mean, school.

"Mom, can I put my hair down today??". "No!!". "But why!!!!?? Today is Valentine's Day and I want to look pretty". "Do you remember the last time the Principal caught you with your hair down?? She was going to tear off your hair with her own hands!!!!".

"First, my hair is shoulder length. Second, that was just for scaring me Mom. She was not going to do that for real, you know". "And what if she does??". "Then I always have the FBI with me". "And what if they don't decide to help you??". "You are there with me, right?? You can bail me out of such situations" I turned to her and smiled at her. My Mom chuckled in return and ruffled my hair.

"It is really impossible to object your statement" Mom said. "Of course, even Phoenix Wright cannot be saved from me" I told her as I flipped my hair. "Alright Heroine, time for you to go to school now" Mom quickly tied my hair into a ponytail and literally pushed me out of the house with my backpack.

"Study hard Sahana!!! And you better tell me your Science marks when you come back!!!". "I can't guarantee you that" I smirked at her. "Oh, is that so??" her hand reached towards the slipper she was wearing. "C-Chotto Matthha Mom!!! I was just joking hehehe" I put my hands up defensively. "Yes yes, joking" she mocked. I stuck my tongue to her and ran towards the bus stop.

After a minute, I finally got on the bus and soon I saw my best friend Mandy waving to me. "Good morning Mandy" I greeted her as I sat beside her. "Mornin' Sans". "Sans?? Who is that??". "That's the nickname I thought for you" she winked. "Really???" I looked at her being unimpressed. "Oh come on, it's a really cool nickname" she punches my shoulder playfully.

"Anyways, you ready for White Day??" she asked me. "*sigh* You already know what's going to happen at the end of the day. Just like the previous year, I'm going to stay as single as Speedwagon from JoJo. No matter how much I try, no one is even going to spare a glance at me".

"Awwww....Don't be sad Sans~ You can always spend Valentine's day with me~". "I'm not a lesbian". "N-Not like that. I meant in a platonic way" she said with a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, whatever" I said. "Well, if you stay single, then I'm going to stay single too" she asserted snobbishly.

"Heh, no chance. Andy must be planning to mark you as his property by the end of the day I bet ya". " W-We are just friends, that's all" her face turned all red. "Yeah......Friends" I flicked her forehead. "Owwww.....that hurts!!". "You deserved it anyway" I told her as I looked outside the window.

Same boring trees and buildings passed by as we made our way towards the school. But still, we were able to have some entertainment as Mandy and I silently enjoyed the music our seniors were playing from their speakers from the back of the bus. It was a good thing that the bus conductor didn't mind it and instead was singing along the melody. I didn't mind that too. He was a good singer anyway.

After a couple of minutes, our bus stopped inside the school's premises. Mandy and I got off the bus and headed straight towards our class. "Hmmm....I wonder if Travis is finally going to notice you today" she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and said "No way. He already has many girls to keep an eye on. Why would he notice me who is socially awkward and weird??".

"Oh please, there is nothing wrong in being weird and awkward. For example, look at me. I'm just like you and still managed to attract Andy". "So you finally approve that you have a crush on him??". "O-Oh........Ummm.......I guess you got me this time" she laughed with red cheeks and slapped my shoulder. "Ouch". "Sorry".

Immediately after our conversation, the bell rang indicating that it's finally time for our class. "See you later Sans". "Sure" and then we parted our ways to our different class. After entering my class, I sat on my seat and took out a novel and started to read it, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

_***Time skip till the science period, brought to you by 'Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell'*** _

"Alright students. I'm now going to distribute your science papers. Make sure you check the totalling and come to me if you have any doubts roll-number wise. Understood??". "YES MA'AM!!!". "Very well then. Yelena Dagger............Serena Sadiv...................Nanny Abraham.................".

My heartbeat was literally getting faster and faster and it felt like it was going to surpass Sonic's speed. Although I did do my best in the exam yet I was unsure of myself due to my insecurities. I mentally prayed to God to at least pass me and promised Him that I would study harder next time.

"Sahana Anand". "Y-Yes ma'am" my chest hurt as my heart skipped a beat. I was so nervous that it felt like I was only a heart attack away from death. I slowly approached my teacher as she waited for me to collect my paper. And surprisingly, she smiled at me; Rather than having a scowl on her face which she had previously when I got bad marks, that is.

"You did well this time" she gave me my paper. "25 out of 30" I read my marks and tried not to scream from happiness but still a squeal escaped from my lips causing my teacher to chuckle and my classmates turning their gazes at me.

"Work hard like this and I'm sure you will be able to get full marks for your finals" she patted my shoulder. "Thank you ma'am" I grinned at her and went back to my seat. _This is literally a lifetime achievement for me and I'm for the first time proud of myself. But I know this is not enough. I_ _need to work harder, harder than Dwayne Johnson that is!!!!!_

_***Time skip till the end of the school, brought to you by Cuphead*** _

As soon as the school bell rung implying the end of the school, I quickly got my bag and dashed out of the classroom, not caring for the student council members shouting at me for running in the halls. As I was running and reached the school playground, I saw.........him. Yes, you guessed it right.

His soft-looking hair, his shimmering eyes, his cute-looking pimples on his face, his slim yet muscled physique; He was looking too handsome today that it was illegal. I wanted to approach him ~~and smooch him~~ but my anxiety was holding me back.

 _Come on Sahana, it's now or never. There is no one around him so this is a red hot iron waiting for you to strike!!!_ "Hmph!! Alright. I got this" I took a deep breath, fisted my hands and started to march towards him. "Yosh!! All I have to say is 'Hi'. You can do this, right??".

I was only 10 metres away from him. 8........4........1......."Alright, this is it!!"; And soon I arrived next to him. "H-Hey Travis" I started. "Oh hello Sahana" he smiled. _Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!!! He said my name!!! And he smiled at me too!!!_ "What's up??" he asked. "D-D-D-D-M-M-M-P-P-P-I-I-I-I" **(Sahana.exe has stopped working)**.

"Are you alright Sahana???" he touched my shoulder. _Oh God!! Oh God!! Oh God!!! He is touching me!!!_ "Hmmmm.....your face is red. Do you need to go to the infirmary??" he then touched my forehead to check the temperature. "You don't feel hot though. I think it must be something else" he said.

 _Oh God, this is getting awkward. What shall I do??._ _Run._ _Wait what???_ _I said 'RUN!!!!'._ _OK!!!!_  
"Wait, Sahana!!! Where are you going?!!" he called out to me as I kept running from him. "S-S-Sorry but I gotta go!!! I'll talk to you later!!!" I waved at him and made my way to the bus.

"God!!! That was embarrassing" I spoke to myself, but I was glad that I could escape the situation before it could get nasty. Thanks Joseph Joestar.

"Sahana, are you OK?? I saw what occurred between Travis and you. I asked him what happened to you but he had no clue at all" Mandy arrived and sat beside me.

"It was getting awkward Mandy, so I had to escape. But thanks to the Joestar's secret technique, I got everything under control for now" I grinned, however on the inside, I was screaming for help as the quicksand of cringe and humiliation devoured me.

However, Mandy couldn't see it, so she smiled too and said "You are a weeb, you know that?". "Of course I am, and I am not going to change that part of me. Anime is my life dude!!". "Yes yes, why not" she laughed and I chuckled with her too.

Shortly after, our bus teacher came and took the attendance of us. Mandy and I both kept getting scoldings to be quiet during the attendance, but we still continued whispering and giggling as we talked about what today happened, our marks that we got today, and video games. And speaking of video games.........

"Have you ever played Undertale??" Mandy asked me in between talk. "Underpants?? What kind of game is that??". "It's not Underpants, stupid. It's Undertale". "Nope, never heard of it". "Whaaaaaaaaat???. "Mandy, please refrain from raising your voice" the bus teacher told her. "Sorry ma'am" she replied.

"How could you not know about when it's all over the internet??" she yespered **(yelled+whispered=yespered).** "Is that so??". "Mmmhm. And when I say 'all over the internet', I MEAN IT. It's on Twitch, Pinterest, Fanfiction, Hentai, you name it. And let me tell you, I got your nickname from that game itself".

"Hmmm....I see......But wait, why is it in hentai?? Is it an R-rated game?? Then no thanks, I don't want to get yeeted out of my house by my Mom". "No no no, it does not have that kind of things. It's just because of Rule 34 and some perverted artists and fangirls portray them like 'that' ". "Hmmm....makes sense" I told her.

"For God sake Sans, you gotta play it. And trust me, you are going to fall in love with it" she said. "Really??". "Yup. And the fun fact is that it's for free!!!". "Oh wow, I should really check it out then". "You bet you should" she grinned.

As we kept talking and talking, we never knew that we had lost the track of time as Mandy's stop came. "I'll send you a link to your laptop. Make sure you download it" she winked and bid me Goodbye. Shortly after some time, my stop arrived and I reached my house.

"What are your Science marks this time??" my Mom asked me as I changes my clothes. "25 out of 30". "And where did you lose marks??". "From the Physics section of course. They had to add numbers at this time only" I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm.....not bad. I expected more but it's fine". "Thanks" I said lethargically. Mom smiled at me and said "You have tuition classes today but you scored well, so you can skip today's class and go to sleep".

I turned my head sharply facing her with a shocked face. "Really Mummy???" I asked her. She nodded her head. I grinned as biggest as I can and ran to hug her.

"Mmm...so much affection just for giving you allowance to sleep?? That's cheap" **(Ayyyy....that rhymed).** "You have no idea how much sleep is worth do me Mom" I told her. She laughed and then I let go of her and made my way to my bedroom to officially pass out.

_***Time skip till evening, brought to you by Yakko's World*** _

"Sahana, wake up". I heard my Mom as she tried to wake me up by shaking me. Soon I lazily opened my eyes and my vision was still blurry so I groggily rubbed my eyes and also removed the dirt which got stuck in my eyes.

There is an e-mail for you from Mandy. Make sure you see it" she informed. "Hmmm...OK" I got up with a little bit difficulty and cracked every single bone which felt cranky. I then opened my laptop and then I saw the picture on my desktop. It has been a long time since I last saw his face so I greeted him.

"Oi Josuke, how you doing??......Oh nothing, just my friend sent me an e-mail so I was going to check it out. So let's not waste any time OK??". "Sahana, who are you talking to??" Mom asked me from the kitchen. "I-I was talking to myself Mom". "OK then". *Sigh*........this is what happens when you are a weirdo, weeb and single on top of that.......*sob* *sob* **(1 kudos=1 hot boyfriend for author-chan).**

Anyways, I opened my internet browser and typed 'Gmail'. And once I was on the website, I logged in and checked the inbox. Just like what Mom said, there sure was a mail from Mandy. I clicked on it and read it.

'Hello Sans, here is the download link of the game. Enjoy and try not to fall in love 💕💞. And oh!! Don't trust the flower, just don't. It's evil (🌻=👹)!!! And that's all for you. Love, Mandy'

"Don't trust the flower?? Why though?? Well, whatever" I clicked on the link she sent and started to download it. It didn't take much time to download so I was impressed. Compared to most of my games on my laptop, this game took the least time.

After getting a notification that it has been installed, I looked at my desktop to see where or what its icon was. There was a bright red 8-bit style heart on the screen, and on bottom of the icon was written 'Undertale'.

"Sweet. Let's see what it has got" I double-clicked on it. Just as the game started, it began to tell a backstory of the game with an 8-bit aesthetic background music.

**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

**Many years later.........**   
**Mt. Ebott**   
**201X**

There was a kid in a bob cut wearing a striped t-shirt and dark pants and was going inside a cave of which I suspect as Mt. Ebott.

**Legends say those who climb the mountain never returns.**

"Oh shit. That kid is gone for sure" I said to myself.

The kid then arrives at a big hole in the ground which had wines around it. And in the next panel, it is shown that the kid stumbles on a wine which was growing near the hole and starts to fall inside the hole. In the next panel, the kid lands flat on his face.  
"Oh poor kid" I hissed from empathy.

And then, the title of the game comes in bold, white letters with a 'thud'.

[*UNDERTALE*](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.exoduswear.com.au%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F11%2Fexodus-wear-undertale-title.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.exoduswear.com.au%2F20-nickname-ideas-undertale-fans%2Fexodus-wear-undertale-title%2F&tbnid=Nyxf3_qDc37gDM&vet=12ahUKEwj0_9LKktPoAhVLErcAHc0ECmEQMygsegUIARDxAQ..i&docid=uBpTCOKHtMe8UM&w=658&h=164&itg=1&q=Undertale%20title&client=ms-android-xiaomi&ved=2ahUKEwj0_9LKktPoAhVLErcAHc0ECmEQMygsegUIARDxAQ)

Under the title, it was written in a very short font and dark grey letters.

**[Press 2 or Enter]**

"Alright" I did what they told me. And soon the starting menu music plays as it displays the instructions.

**\--Instruction--**   
**..............Just remember two things; First, when your HP is 0, you lose. Second, you have to complete the whole game before you quit.** **That's all** **you need to know.**

"What really??? That's kind of convenient. At least I don't have to remember which key is for what" I said. I pressed enter to see what's next.

**Name the fallen human.**

"Hmmm.....let's see...........what about the nickname which Mandy gave me?? Let's try that". So I typed 'Sans' and entered.

**Nope.**

"Wait what?? Why not??" I tried entering it again but it continued saying 'nope'. "Argh fine, I'll use my real name. Hopefully that's alright for you" so I typed 'Sahana' and entered.

**Is this name correct??**   
**Sahana**

"You bet it is" and I pressed enter again. My name on the screen then started getting bigger and vibrating. Meanwhile, the screen also started getting whiter and whiter until it was completely white. And then..........and then................and then my screen turned blank??????

"Wait, did my game crash???" I clicked my mouse and even pressed the enter key but it didn't work. "Oh come on!!! You cannot just crash on me like that!!!!" I closed my laptop angrily and huffed. I got off my bed and undid my ponytail, letting my hair free and stretched myself a little bit.

"Hmph. Stupid game and stupid Mandy. How does she expect me to play such a wacky piece of shi--" but then I paused.

Something felt wrong. It felt so wrong that my voice got muted while I was complaining. It felt so wrong that I admitted guilt for my recent outburst. It felt so wrong that I could see one of the tiles of my room falling underground to somewhere unknown. Wait what????

I looked down. My feet were rightfully on the ground, and I sighed from relief, and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Suddenly all the tiles in my room started to fall, taking me down along with them on purpose.

I screamed, but only for a while and then stopped, because I knew it was worthless as I was going to land on the ground harshly anyways but at least I won't have a sore throat.

I was falling quite vigorously. My hair, yet being only up to shoulder length, was flying in all directions. My clothes were filled with fast-blowing air and my body was completely paralyzed and felt numb. My eyes too were watering and my ears had that annoying ringing sound.

I knew I was going to land very harshly according to the condition I was in right now. I knew I was going to hit my head hard against the ground that there was going to be blood everywhere. I knew I going to die as soon as I hit the ground. So I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the cruel Earth on me.

...............................

.............................................

..................................................................

..........But it never came.

**_ To be Continued~~ _ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more, check out my Quotev account @Sahana Anand.


End file.
